


Word Prompt: Lies

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [12]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Other, Yandere, Yandereiplier - Freeform, bingiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Tumbler ask: "31, Lies, with Bing? What do you think?"





	Word Prompt: Lies

Lying was something that has become easy for Bing to do. After all, it was important to lie to them. That way they’d love him more. So they’d trust him more. And that was all he ever wanted.

They were the first person to ever show kindness to him. They showed him that despite what Google had said, he was not an inferior robot or search engine. They showed him that he wasn’t worthless.

Which again, was why it was very important that he lied to them and the other egos. It just wouldn’t do if Google, Dark, or, god forbid, Wilford found out about them. Google would use their existence as another way to mock him and taunt him about “how weak he was”. Dark would use their existence as a way to use them for his own personal use, or to use them as a way to force Bing to do what he wants. Wilford would try to get into their pants or just straight up kill them.

Bing wanted to avoid all of that, so Yandere had taught him to tell lies very well. The insane ego had understood Bing’s love for them, so it took little to nothing for Yan to teach him. He was thankful for the insane ego’s help.

Because of Yan, Bing was so much closer to his goal of being able to protect them.


End file.
